An electric utility regularly uses steam turbines driven by steam produced in boilers to generate electricity for customers. In general, a network of pipework is required to direct steam and steam condensate to and from various elements in the system. Pipework is required to transfer the steam from the boiler to the steam turbine. The boiler itself can be massive, measuring up to a hundred feet on a side and many stories in height for a typical boiler installation. Thousands of pipes can be routed through the boiler to various locations. For example, pipework is required to transfer steam condensate back to the boiler. Other sections of pipework are required as well.
The network of pipework utilized in boiler/steam turbine system is subjected to a range of operating conditions that render the pipework susceptible to breach. For example, large sections of pipework are subjected to elevated pressures and temperatures. Additionally, feed water impurities such as caustic compounds and dissolved gases and matter can be detrimental to pipework integrity over time. In the event of a breach, the damaged pipe section must be replaced.
One concern relating to the replacement of breached portions of pipework is the extent of boiler downtime that may be as required to repair a damaged pipe section. In general, due to the interconnectivity of the respective elements of the system, the boiler must be disabled to replace the damaged section. In critical applications such as electricity generation, the length of time the boiler is disabled is directly proportional to losses incurred. Consequently, it is desirable to minimize boiler downtime.